Something's happening
by billa19
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's based loosely on one of my favourite Bollywood movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Finn Hudson is a widower with 8 years old daughter Rachel. Quinn- Rachel's mother died at childbirth but she left eight letters for her daughter. What will happeen when Rachel read last letter that holds big task for her. I CORRECTED SPELLING MISTAKES IN PROLOGUE
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction. It's based loosely on one of my favourite Bollywood movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Finn Hudson is a widower with 8 years old daughter Rachel. Quinn- Rachel's mother died at childbirth but she left eight letters for her daughter. What will happeen when Rachel read last letter that holds big task for her. Sorry for mistakes but english isn't my first language .

I do not own Glee and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai

So enjoy prologue

PROLOGUE

March 2002

'_And now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'_

When they kissed the whole world disappeared for moment. It was only two of them, loving each others like crazy. Finn Hudson felt like the luckiest guy alive. He was in love with Quinn since high school. A the beginning nobody had thought that they end as married coupe . In high school Finn had been womanizer. He'd had tons of girls. Every girl at McKinley High wanted to be his girlfriend and he 'd taken advantage of that. But now Quinn was the one and only, the most important for Finn. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

'_I love you '_ he whispered to his id wife with big grin on his face

'_I love you too '_

Finn looked at guests that was sitting in church. He saw his mother with eyes red and swollen form crying, Burt , Kurt and Blaine. But he couldn't saw one certain face, the face that he was looking for. He thought that she come even though they hadn't seen each others in years. Finn thought that she was preparing for Broadway show, so maybe she didn't have time for old friends' wedding.

June 2004

Finn was unsure when he was on his way to home after work. During breakfast Quinn told him that they need to talk later and the didn't know what he could expect. He only hoped she didn't want to accuse him of having affair. While he entered Home Quinn was waiting for him in living was wearing her best dress. _Damn ,she looks so sexy in this dress_ Finn thought. She also made romantic dinner with candles and duck. After they finish eating Quinn finally spoke

'_Finn I im trying to tell you this for five days but I couldn't find right time. I want to make this fast so I'll Get straight to the point. I'm pregnant .Congratulations. You're going to be dad . Yesterday i go to the doctor and I'm two months along.'_

For few second he was speechless. Of course they thought about having kids since they were married for two years , but he didn't realize that it would happen so quickly. It hit him that on less than seven months he will be a father. How he supposed to be a great figure to his son or daughter when he was brought up only by mother

'_Wow I don't know what to say. I will be father. I will be FATHER.'_

'_Are you happy?'_

'_Of course I am . O my God i still can't believe '_

He Got up and start kissing Qiunn and spinning her around. Then he kneeled down and press a soft kiss to Quinn's still flat belly.

'_Hey Little one . I am your daddy and I love you very much already. You're lucky because your mommy is perfect woman and I bet you're going to worship her like I and everybody else do"_

At these words a huge beam that was on Quinn's face suddenly fade away. There was something that hadn't told Finn. She didn't want to ruin her husband's happiness. She was going to hide it from him.

February 2005

When Finn was in his office all he could think of was very pregnant Quinn. Her due to date was in one week. He couldn't wait to hold her baby girl in his arm , to sing her a lullaby .However one starange thing was the fact that his wife never wanted him to go to the doctor with her, but he didn't insisted because he thought that it could make her uncomfortable . It was 10 Am when the phone rang. It was his mother. She was livinng with them now to help Quinn .

'_Finny'_his mother was sobbing _' Quinn's water Just broke and we are at …_'She was crying even harder now _'But something's wrong with her. They took her for surgery and she's going to have C section. Finn try to Get here as soon as possible.'_

Finn was shocked and petrified at first but then he rushed to the car but his hands was shaking and he wasn't able to driver a car. After 5 minutes he got a cab .When he came to the hospital he saw Carol .He came closer and the doctor showed up.

'_You have healthy daughter. You may see her when the nurse cleaned here was huge internal bleeding and your wife didn't get through. I'm sorry . We do everything we could. But she knew from the beginning how risky for her that pregnancy .'_

He didn't know what to say. Quinn never told him about this huge risk. As soon as the doctor was gone , Finn buried his face in his lap and broke down. His wife was gone. Person that he loved the most was gone. His mother hugged him tight and tied to calm him down. After ten minutes some nurse came.

'_Someone wants to meet you'_

She led him to babies room and placed in his arms the tiniest baby he's ever seen. It was his was just like Quinn . She had only Finn's hair and frecles. When she opened her eyes ,they were green and reminded Finn so much of girl's mother. While holding his baby girl Finn realised that he must be strong for her. _I Promise you Quinn I'll be the best for her_ he whispered. Suddenly baby started to cry.

'_It's okay Little girl. Daddy's here. You have nothing to worry' he cooed. As she Heard his voice she stopped fussing and Just stare at her papa._

He didn't noticed that his mother was in the room.

'_Finn , before we got to the hospital Quinn gave me a letter to you. So why don't you hand me my granddaughter and just read this. '_

He started to study what his wife wrote to him.

_Dear Finn,_

_I know that you're probably pissed at me. I'm really sorry that I don't tell about how dengerous that pregnancy was but I know how much you want this child and how much you love her. I want my daughter to know me. I want to make sure taht my daughter will know who her mother was and how much I loved her. So I wrote eight letters to her and I left them to Carole. She will give them to her one per year as birthday present . And there's also something I want to ask you. Please, name our daughter Rachel . And remember that I love you very much and no matter where I am i will be always looking at both of you and taking care of you and Rachel._

_Forever Yours_

_Quinny_

Tears was coming down Finn's face when he was reading his wife letter. But when he saw that name he felt this strange feeling in his heart . _'Why she had to choose this name over billions others'_

I know there was no Finchel in this chapter but there will be a lot. This fanfic is based on KKHH but I will change a lot of facts and events.

Should I continue? Tell me what do you think in reveiws .


	2. Chapter 1 ' OUR LIVES WITHOUT YOU'

**This is my first fanfiction. It's based loosely on one of my favourite Bollywood movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Finn Hudson is a widower with 8 years old daughter Rachel. Quinn- Rachel's mother died at childbirth but she left eight letters for her daughter. What will happeen when Rachel read last letter that holds big task for her. Sorry for mistakes but english isn't my first language .**

**I do not own Glee and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai **

**I'd ike thank ****Angel Eyed Vampire**, **Mashal and****Bookworm47889** **for reviews**. **I also want to thank for subscribing my story** ** So here's chapter one .Enjoy **

**CHAPTER ONE **

'**OUR LIVES WITHOUT YOU'**

**2013**

When five years ago Finn got a Job offer from LA he didn't hesitate for a second. He left Lima and started a new life with his three-year old daughter in Los Angeles. A year ago after Burt died Carol moved in . Due to Finn's passion which were photography the whole apartment was in pictures of Rachel in almost every situation :Rachel's first step, first Rachel's first tooth, Rachel on holidays and Rachel in Halloween costume or Rachel with Finn. There was also one big photo of Quinn in living room. It was painful when Finn look at his dead wife but he wanted Rachel to know how her mother looked like. She has everybody wrapped around her little finger especially her dad. He tried to spent as much time as possible with his daughter . For both of them the most favourite day of week was Sunday. On Sundays they player football together for all day .Finn was clearly better . However sometimes he just let Rachel win .She knew about it secretly. Rachel considered her daddy as god of football. It was incomprehensible for her when he once mentioned that person who taught him how to play was even better but he didn't tell who it was. Beside football Rachel also loved TV show and she wanted to have her own Tv show as an adult. That was why everyday she practiced and recorded herself by video camera.

'Hi,This is Rachel and you're watching your favourite show- The Rachel's Show. Todays topic are hobbies. Mine are eating chocolate, whaling into boys and above all reading letters from my mom' Rachel kept all letters from Quinn in special box. She read them so many times that she knew them by heart. She couldn't wait for the next one. But it made her sad that eighth letter was last one.

Suddenly the clock struck 11AM 'OK. Gotta go. I have a meeting with my father so I don't want to be late. I'll be back next week . Same time . Same place .See Ya'

When Rachel Got to the shopping centre she only hoped her father wouldn't be late .

**After two hours**

'OMG dad , why you always have to be late ' Her patience was wearing thin.

'Oh hey stranger" She tuned over and saw Finn

'Do you realize that I've been waiting for two hours" .

' I was busy at work.' Rachel rolled her eyes

'I was busy too but I want to help you with shopping clothes. I didn't even watch TV today'

'Oh , so that's what it's all about. But I thought this big chocolate can make you up my late' Now he was holding huge chocolate. Rachel pretend to didn't care but the affection to sweets overtook her and she accepted this little 'bribe'. As a gesture of saying sorry they touched each others noses with finger . It was their own way to apologize. When Finn wanted to say sorry to Rachel he had to touch her nose with finger and she also needed to touch his nose with finger to show that she forgave him

'OK. I'm not mad at you it's last time I go shopping with you. It's too much papa and I can't handle it .I can't be your daughter and wife at the same time. ' She knew that she shouldn't have said that and it was very mean. She was sure that it hurt her father even though he didn't show that.

'Why?I can be your mom and dad.' Rachel noticed that he tried to smile but it wasn't as bright as always.

**Later at Hudson's apartment**

'And that's why i think that we should learn our children and grandchildren to respect us.' Carole told to her best friend. They met once a week .Their favourite topics were gossips about whole LA and Lima

„Speaking of children that must be my son' Carole Said when she heard door opening.

'Hi, Sexy" Rachel yelled as soon as she entered the flat. Her grandmother blushed as she saw that Mrs. Smith was laughing.

'Who taught you that?' She asked firmly

'Papa" At this moment Carole shot Finn death glare ,

'I should better go upstairs and check if i'm not there' She nodded furiously

**After Mrs. Smith left**

'Grandma. You now what day is in next week? Rachel asked her grandmother. She sounded like she wanted something and Carol knew what she was up to .

'Of course , your birthday is on Monday'

'Exactly and I was thinking if i may get my letter now? ' She tried to look as sweet as she can to convince her grandmother

'Sweetie I'm sorry but you need to wait till Monday. And I think you should start to preparing yourself for this school function. We 're leaving in 30 minutes.

**At school function **

Rachel was taking part in 'One Minute Talk Competition' The whole family came to cheer her up .

'Hey Finn' It was Sam Evans. He and Brittany also live in LA and their daughter Miranda was in Rachel's class.

' Don't you think that it's not fair to give them only minute. Our children can't say much in such a short time . But our Miranda is so smart and talented that she'll win without a doubt.' These words made Finn really irritated. Sam never Liked Finn in high school maybe because Brittany was Finn's ex. Their daughters also didn't get on well.

'Actually Rachel is also taking part"

' Don't worry she'll be second for sure' Sam replied with false smile on his face .

Finn was about to say something when the competition began.

' Good afternoon ladies and gentelmen . Welcome on our One Minute Talk competition .Rules of our game are simple. Each student will Draw a topic to talk about . This talk musn't last longer than one minute. Our first contestant is Miranda Evans. 'principal said. Little blonde girl stood up and drew topic and then she started talking.

'My topic is prayer. Daddy always says that it's very important to pray everyday. It make us closer to the God. My mother told me that with prayers we can impress grandma so much that she will give us her big house' Whole audience started laughing .Sam looked at Brittany who was so embarrassed . The Little girl continued ' Prayer … Prayer… Oh, my favourite Madonna's song is Like a Prayer . Thank you . '

After applause finished the principal announced ' And now please welcome on stage Rachel Hudson.' Rachel was relaxed. She was sure about her abilities as performer . After all she practiced every single day. Before drawing she smiles at her family and she saw her father whispering ' i love you. You're the best' She looked at the card unhesitatingly and she read the topic ' Mother 'She didn't know that to say . She tried to held back tears but failed and started crying. Finn didn't understand what was happening. Everything became clear when through sobbing she stuttered out one word –mother. Kurt and Blaine exchange meaningful glances. They found it hard for both Finn and Rachel. Suddenly Finn felt some strange ,inexplicable power. He stood up and started talking while heading for Rachel. ' Mother, she loves us so much that sometimes we can't undesrtand it. She is making us aware of how good we are and that we are the best. She is happy when we are laughing and our sorrows are her sorrows. She is someone we can't live without . She is everything but she's not with us. But we have a father and he is also cool , right? C'mon give me a hug. ' Rachel basically fall into Finn's arms. They were both crying on stage. After few seconds everybody stood up and began applauding

' I guess we have a winner ' Sam yelled

**Late evening after function **

Finn was in his room playing with ball when his mother walked through the door.

'Finn we need to talk. Yesterday I Got call from '

'Then you should do i' He laughed

'Do what?'

'Go on a date with him' She chuckled

'Finn it's not the point. He's got a daughter at your age. I've seen her. She's really beautiful and smart…'

'Mom, just stop it. I don't need another woman.' He frown

'But Rachel should have a mother' Finn knew that Carole was right but he live in denial for eight long years.

'She's fine. She has me , you, Blaine and Kurt' He tried to convince himself that it was true

'_and something I don't have- letters from her mom'_- buy he didn't say it out loud

'So you never want to be married at me after your father's death I also thought that I won't be married again but I fund Burt .Just think about it '

'No and that's my final Word. We only live once, only once we fall in love , Once once we get married and only once we die.' There was so much pain in this words and in his face expression. Carol knew that her son was not over Quinn.

**Rachel's birthday**

Clock struck midnight. It was February 3rd Rachel's eighth birthday . Her father and grandmother was already asleep so she went downstairs. There was heap of presents In living room . She fund three dresses from Kurt and Blaine, doll from grandma, New video camera from father and a lot more. At he bottom she finally fund what she was looking for. Letter from her mother. She immediately opened it and started reading.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Happy 8th birthdays my baby girl. I can't believe you are eight now. I'm sure you look Just like your papa. The same eyes, nose._ No i look Just like you. _Does he still sleeps in his boots? _Rachel laughed _But enough about me. This time I want to tell you some story. A story about me , your father and Rachel._

'Who is it this Rachel?'

**If you want me to continue, review **

_Chapter Two preview : Back in 90's we met Rachel and find out about who she was for Finn . _


	3. THE BROADWAY GIRL WHO PLAYED FOOTBALL

**This is my first fanfiction. It's based loosely on one of my favourite Bollywood movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Finn Hudson is a widower with 8 years old daughter Rachel. Quinn- Rachel's mother died at childbirth but she left eight letters for her daughter. What will happeen when Rachel read last letter that holds big task for her. Sorry for mistakes but english isn't my first language .**

**I want to thank ****floridastategurl03**** for review and also thank for subscribing .**

**I do not own Glee and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai **

**Enjoy Chapter Two **

**CHAPTER TWO**

'**THE BROADWAY GIRL WHO PLAYED FOOTBALL'**

**1995**

It was Finn's first week of high school. His plan was pretty clear- to join McKinley Titans and do what he thought he do best- playing football. It could also give him popularity and respect. At 2 PM Coach Beiste was about to tell candidates if they get in. When Finn entered the locker room it was full of boys who also wait for results.

'I want to thank all of you for trying. The level was very high. However we had to reject some of you . Now I'm gonna read names of members of the team 'Shannon Said

'Noah Puckerman

Sam Evans

Mike Chang'

After few seconds there was only one name left. A name of quarterback.

' And finally last but not least our new quarterback. Please, let me welcome in the team ...' Finn held his breath for this one moment.

' Miss Rachel Berry '

Suddenly other people started whispering something to each others and mumbling. The choice of quarterback obviously resulted in agitation among students. Some of them was indignant with this choice but there were plenty of them who was curious about this whole Rachel .

'Why she picked some girl over me?' Finn thought. He was pissed that he lost with some chick. He was angry that he wasn't good enough. Now he was going to be a completely loser

Then he saw her for the first time. He rapidly could say that she was extraordinary. She didn't look like average teenage girl. To be honest she looked more like boy and she acted like one. Instead of dress or skirt she was wearing track-suit and sneakers. There was no make up on her face . Even her hair was quite short. Finn could also see that she was doing lots of exercises.

**After few days**

Finn was passing by choir room when he heard some girl's voice .

_I'll beat my drum,__  
__And if I'm fanned out,__  
__Your turn at bat, sir._

He was mesmerized. It was the most beautiful voice he'd heard. So he walk in to find out who the mysterious singer was . When it comes out he just couldn't believe that it was actually Rachel Berry.

He wanted to stay hidden and wait till performance end. But he stumbled and made so much noise that Rachel broke off singing.

'Who's here?' she asked terrified

'It's only me' he left his hideout.

'You are that creepy boy that stares at me all the time at breaks.'

'Yeah , I'm sorry for that. My name's Finn by the way' he said with half-smirk on his face

'Rachel Berry 'she smiled back and she shook his hand.

'Finn, please don't tell anybody about it , especially Puck. I already have rough time at all Titan's practices. They don't like me because I'm girl .They musn't know that everyday I sing secretly'.

'But I thought you 're completely into football' Finn said confused

' Well, if you rally want to know although i love football but It's not my future. My future is NYADA and Broadway ..My look is characteristic and Broadway also needs characteristic artists. I just have to find appropriate part and then I 'll get Tony by 25'

Finn saw that Rachel was in fact very talkative. She talked about her dream to the guts she's Just met after all. She also know her value .

'So I wish you best of luck., but I really gotta go . Bye '

He was about to go when she stopped him .

' Wait Finn . There's one thing. Let's make a deal. I want to be sure that will keep your mouth shut so I'm gonna be your personal trainer and will help you get to the team next year.'

'Are you sure ?" She nodded.

'Tomorrow, Stadium , 7 AM. Don't be late'

The next day they met how it was established and so they did the day after that. It was extremely hard for Finn at the beginning to obey the orders of girl but he got used to it, because Rachel was very good trainer. It didn't take long for them to became best friends. They spend so much time together that they were even called ' twins' . Even though Finn didn't get into the team they didn't stop playing football. It was somehow their routine now . They started every single day by playing football at 7 AM. When as sophomore Finn became womanizer she was patiently listening about his new girlfriends .

**1998**

**7.30AM**

'Shit I'm late again. Rachel will kill me this time' Finn thought as he was running to stadium. Rachel was already here warming up.

' You're late again' She said coldly.

You know I Just can't get up that early'

'Or maybe you're scared? She was giggling.

' Finn Hudson is never scared'

'But everyday he loses with Rachel Berry.' She tried to motivate Finn.

'Not this time' Finn was so determined to show Rachel that he could win. He knew that it would annoy her very much.

'We'll see' Rachel said handing ball to Finn.

And so the game began. Rachel prevailed by the majority. She scored more and more points. When she was about to got another point Finn ran up to her and knocked her over. When she got up she was furious .

' You can't play so you became cheater.'Rachel yelled at him

'Rachel, don't call me cheater because…'

'Because what . You're cheater. Finn is a cheater. He is a cheater. CHEATER.' She shouted out into his face. When she did it grabbed her arms and twisted them slightly.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, STOP IT FINN' Now Rachel begged Finn to stop holding her arms so he freed her .

'You shouted like little girl' he started laughing and making jokes about Rachel.

' Don't call me girl' Rachel hated when someone call her girl.

'Actually you're right. You don't resemble girl.' He said playfully.

'What? I'm way more better from any girl who you have ever picked up '

'I'm not picking them up. I'm always the one who are picked up.

'Wow. Finn is so cool. He's so cute and handsome" Rachel started to squeaking. She pretend that she was one of the girls who are always trying to chirps Finn

'Yeah that's right but I'm not as handsome as you. You have better mustache.'

' If it was joke that's too bad for you because I don't like jokes.' Rachel didn't care when people where telling to her that she look like boy but at that time for the first time she felt hurt. However she was too strong to show it.

'' And I don't like you' Finn answered back. .They were pissed at each other so much .

'SHUT UP' They both shouted into their faces.

**Later that day**

Finn always felt awful after fights with Rachel. When they didn't speak he felt like something was missing, some important part of his world.

'You should just go and apologize your girlfriend.' Puck said to his friend.

'She's not my girlfriend' Finn hissed.

' Whatever you say. But if I were you I would be searching for Rachel right now.'

When Puck went to Beiste's office Finn gathered all of his courage and go to choir room. Rachel was there practicing ' Don't Rain On My Parade' for bilionth time

'Hey' when she heard Finn she stopped singing ' Look , I want to apologize for this morning incident. You know that I was stupid joke . So we are good now? ' Finn said to her with hope in his voice. He touched her nose with finger. By her facial expression he knew that Rachel was still pissed.

'I guess I can forget about mustache' She said with light smile on her face. As a sign of forgiveness she also touched Finn's nose and hugged him tight.

'But you need to get your punishment. I've been working on one song and I feel it sounds better as a duet, so you'll be my partner.'

'Rachel this is insane. You know I can't sing ' She frown.

' Nonsense. You have great voice. It will be fun' She handed him lyrics and turned on music.

Rachel

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way__  
__Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

Finn

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
__Well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,__  
__or even your year__  
__but.._

Rachel and Finn

_I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Rachel

_You're still in bed at ten__  
__And work began at eight__  
__You've burned your breakfast__  
__So far... things are goin' great_

Finn

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these__  
__Oh but she didn't tell you when the world would drop__  
__you down on your knees but..._

Rachel and Finn

_I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too...__No one could ever know me__  
__No one could ever see me__  
__Seems you're the only one who knows__  
__What it's like to be me__  
__Someone to face the day with__  
__Make it through all the rest with__  
__Someone I'll always laugh with__  
__Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah__It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
__And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,__  
__or even your year...__I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too...__I'll be there for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__'Cuz you're there for me too..._

They both knew that the song was perfect for them . As it was said in the song they were always for eachother no matter what.

**Evening in Berry's house**

When Shelby entered her daughters room she was hit by ball.

' RACHEL' She yelled angrily .

'Why are you playing football in your room and where is your sister?' Shelby asked still mad at her youngest.

' She is bathroom for like three hours because he's got a date with this Adam guy'. Beth was Rachel's older sister. These two girl were completly different. Beth has tons of clothes in her wardrobe and loved dressing up. Since high school she always had the hottest guys . At Yale every man was begging her for a chance .

' I don't know what to do with both of you.' Shelby said resigned. When she looked at what Rachel was wearing she was depressed even more. ' Rachel what are you wearing. Can't you be more girlish . Not as much as your sister but still you can wear dresses instead this awful jeans and team jacket '

'But mom it's cool and Finn likes it also. You know that I beat him again .'Shelby frown

' Finn , I don't like this guy. You're spending far too much time with him' Rachel shook her head in disbelief

' But mom , he's my best friend'

'Exactly, and friendship always lead to something more. Believe me . I've been there'

Rachel started laughing. ' Me and Finn , please NEVER '

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :) **

Songs from this chapter:

' Don't Rain On My Parade' by Barbara Streisand

'I'll Be There For You' by The Rembrandts

Chapter 3' Friendship Day' : A Friendship Day at McKinley High. What will happen when new student appears


	4. FRIENDSHIP

This is my first fanfiction. It's based loosely on one of my favourite Bollywood movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Finn Hudson is a widower with 8 years old daughter Rachel. Quinn- Rachel's mother died at childbirth but she left eight letters for her daughter. What will happeen when Rachel read last letter that holds big task for her. Sorry for mistakes but english isn't my first language .

Thanks for comments and subscribing

I do not own Glee and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai

**CHAPTER THREE**

'**FRIENDSHIP'**

It was 'Friendship Day' at McKinley. To celebrate friendship students gave special ' friendship bracelet' to their friend. Of course Rachel got one from Finn and she also gave him . On break she heard some interesting conversation.

'FINN! Unbelievable'

' He said that I'm first girl who he gave bracelet. Isn't this so exciting' The girl giggled

'Yeah' The other one said

Rachel looked at her . She even didn't know who the girl was so she decided to asked Finn. She fund him kissing his new girlfriend Brittany Pierce. She came closer and hide right behind them to hear what they are saying.

'I Just can't believe it Finn '

'You're the only girl who I give it to because you're he most beautiful girl in entire school'

'Really Finn?' Britt Smiles. Meanwhile Santana was passing by next to them and winked at Finn

'Really Santana .'Finn bit his tongue. She shouldn't have said that. And he had to fix it quickly

'My name is Brittany'. She answered angrily

'I'm Just so lost in your eyes that I forgot your name'

'Oh Finn. This is so cute' He sighed with relief.

Suddenly Rachel saw bracelets sticking out of Finn's hip pocket. She take them Sand Finn didn't noticed. Rachel wanted to teach Finn's a lesson for playing with so many girl.

'OH FINN! I guess you lost something' She was holding the bracelets.

'You liar. We're done 'Britt slapped Finn.

'Come on these aren't even mine. Come on'

Few minutes later

' Finn sometimes I admire you for being able to make out with so many girls. I guess you're probably a record holder here at McKinley. Aren't you tired with it .Can't you Just find smart girl who know how to use brain' Rachel said to her friend still amused

'I Just spend time with these girl. I'm still looking for the one and only' he responded

' So tell me about her' Rachel was curious what Finn's ideal was.

'I think it must be girl that I can introduce to my mom and Burt. I'm searching for girl who makes that something happens in my heart. When she walks the whole world are staring at her and when she stops the time stops with her.' I'm sure that I will recognize her in a second. Then will kneel down in front of her and say I love you' For the first time Rachel saw Finn's dreamy face. She didn't know that he is such idealist. Finn turned around and wanted to go somewhere when he bumped into somebody. He saw the most beautiful girl with long blonde hair. He immediately drowned into her green eyes. From this moment he knew that it was woman he was waiting for.

'I love you' She was shocked by this confession.

' I'm sorry'

' Don't be . I love you'

Rachel was a bit confused when she looked at Finn and the new girl. She wanted to help her because she knew how obtrusive Finn can be on his ' womanizer mode'

' Hi I'm Rachel Berry ' She said

'Quinn Fabray' Rachel must admitted that Quinn was very pretty. She was wearing tight dress which barely covered her knees. For one moment she even became jealous of her.

'Rachel let me introduce you to Quinn. We've known each other since we were born. In fact it's love from our previous lives. ' Finn was getting more and more cocky.

'I should go. Bye ' Quinn ran as far as she can. At this moment she didn't want to deal with some creep. '

'So…Is this a girl you're dreaming of?' Rachel said playfully

'Nah, she's not my type. Look at her short skirt. My mother definitely wouldn't like her' Rachel rolled her eyes.

'She's not my type. SHE'S NOT MY TYPE!. Finn you've got to be kidding me .And if you stay fussy you will be single forever'

'No I won't be single because I can always marry you. ' Rachel opened here mouth and tried to said something but Finn stopped her.

'We will be late for class. We should better go'

At lesson

'All right students. Today we are going to talk about Romeo and Juliet. But first we need to answer question What is love for me ? Anybody wants to tell class about it. 'Will looked at his student trying to find a person to ask."Anybody , Anybody … Finn'

'What?' . Finn raised his head.

'Answer my question' Will was irritated now with the fact that Finn didn't pay attention to what he had said.

' Love, Love… It's Simple. For me love equals friendship . I can't imagine being in love with someone who isn't my best friend. '

'That's very interesting idea. Love is frienship. What a brilliant thought.' Will said.

For whole lesson Rachel was distracted. She couldn't forget about it She wondered if Finn really meant what he said.

After lesson when Quinn was leasing classroom Finn ran to her

'So are we gonnna be friends? He asked giving her friendship bracelet with grin on his face

She sighed 'OK, I guess we can try'

At lunch

Quinn felt super uncomfortable . Everybody was staring at her. Guys were looking at her long legs and making saucy comments . Almost every girl at school gave Quinn dirty look . In this crowd she saw one face that was smiling at her and calling her . It was Rachel Berry. She really seemed nice.

'Hey Quinn! I thought you can sit with us. ' Rachel smiled widen

'Thanks Rachel' She smiles back.

When Quinn sat she was looking for Finn. She thought that he must be somewhere around Rachel. These two was always together. She was quite disappointed when he wasn't there. Although he was weird when he tried to pick up a girl, he was also cute.

At Evening

When Rachel returned home she couldn't stop thinking about what Finn said at English lesson. She Wonder why it keeps bothering her. Suddenly the door bell rang. She was alone home so she went to open it. Rachel was surprised when she fund out that it was Finn who came to her.

'Hey Rachel'

'Finn, what are you doing here? . Come in'

When they were sitting in Rachel's room drinking hot chocolate Finn started talking.

'Rach , you 're my best friend and I want to ask you for advice. I really like Quinn but she seems so cold and hard-to-get. Maybe you could tell me how to get closer to her and asked her out'

'I think I've got some idea' Rachel Smiles mysteriously

**So tell me what do you think in reviews**


	5. Three Women

This is my first fanfiction. It's based loosely on one of my favourite Bollywood movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Finn Hudson is a widower with 8 years old daughter Rachel. Quinn- Rachel's mother died at childbirth but she left eight letters for her daughter. What will happeen when Rachel read last letter that holds big task for her. Sorry for mistakes but english isn't my first language .

I do not own Glee and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai

Thanks for subscribing

WARNING: There's a lot of Fuinn in this chapter. But there will be a lot of Finchel later

So enjoy chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR

'THREE WOMEN'

'No no no . Did I mentioned NO! Me in a musical. Rachel this is insane.'

'But Quinn already agreed to be Sandy while I will be playing Rizzo. Nobody wants to be Danny so if I talk to Artie you will get the part. It will we fun I promise. You will spend a lot of time with Quinn rehearsing . Plus you will help me because I need this show for my NYADA application.'

'So you are saying that I will be able to spend lot of time with Quinn?'

'Yes. That 's what I'm saying' He hesitated for few minutes

'OK. I'm in' Rachel hugged him tight

'I can't believe that we will be on a show together. It's like a dream' She was jumping and with joy. But deep inside she knew that he wasn't doing it for her but for Quinn.

After three days rehearsals started. Finn and Quinn'd practiced 'Summer Nights' and 'You're The One That I want' a lot. They wanted to made their best. Rachel also helped Quinn with 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' During rehearsals Finn tried to get closer to Quinn but whenever they were alone he was speech less and he couldn't say anything. It really pissed him.

Two weeks passed and it was opening night for Grease. Everybody seemed to enjoy the show. Rachel of course nailed ' There Are Worst Things I Could 'Later time had come for Quinn and Finn for their final duet .

Finn  
I got chills, they're multiplyin',  
and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'

Quinn  
You'd better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You'd better shape up, you'd better understand,  
to my heart I must be true

Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

Both  
You're the one I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
Quinn  
If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction,  
feel your way

Finn  
I'd better shape up,  
cause you need a man (I need a man)  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I'd better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You'd better prove, that my fate is justified

Both  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

Singing together brought Finn and Quinn into their own world. Audience didn't exist for them . They were alone smiling widely . When Rachel looked at them dancing together she felt some strange feeling that she never felt before. Somehow she was jealous and sad that Finn was dancing with Quinn not with her. Then it finally hit her. She was in love with him. She was in love with a guy who should be only her friend. She was in love with a guy who wants another girl not her. When Rachel got back home she was staring for few hours at Picture of her and Finn which he took.

**Few days later**

After school Quinn went to the stadium. She saw Finn doing his laps. When he noticed that Quinn was there he started to showing off which made Quinn smile and giggle

'Finn, juice. Do you want some juice' Rachel was sitting right behind her.

After few minutes Finn came to them winking at Quinn

'Finn you need to go now or you'll be late ' Rachel told him. After Finn left Quinn took place next to Rachel.

'Every day after school Finn visits his aunt.' Rachel started conversation. Quinn saw that Rachel tried to imitate the way she was sitting

'Rachel , May I ask you about something. How long have you known Finn?

' Oh. We've met at our first week here as a freshmen. I try to help him him to get to the team and we became best friends. ' Rachel told

'So you are Finn's best friend?"

'You can say that' Quinn thought about what Finn'd said at English lesson.

**In church**

Everyday Quinn went to church to pray and so she did that day. When she was praying she Heard some guy saying

'Please, please, help me with chemistry. I'm not the best at it and I want to graduate so badly' Quinn turned around to see who that poor guy was and she was speechless when it was Finn Hudson himself. He blushed and walked away without a word. Few minutes later she went out off chuch and saw that Finn was waiting for her.

'Hey' he started shyly ' My aunt lives here' He pointed at some house. Quinn knew that he wasn't telling truth and he wasn't visiting his aunt.

'So Finn Hudson go to church everyday . How sweet. But why you lied to me? Finn blushde even more than in church

' Because boys don't go to church that much' Finn said

'But you do'

'Yes' Quinn smiled at him. 'But please don't tell this at school'

After minute of silence Finn spoke.'You know when I was Little my mother always tell that man to have respect for women. Especially for three of them : His own mother, Mary ( Mother of Jesus) and…

'And?' Quinn asked

' I really need to go now. I have to be Home by five ' Finn said quickly and run

**Evening**

Quinn was in her room reading 'Game of Thrones' when she Heard that someone threw something at her window . She look outside and Saw Finn

'Quinn .Could you please let me in. I can use that ladder which I fund in your garden.'Quinn rolled her eyes,

'.Why not. But be quiet . My mother is in the house'

'If you insisted so much. I guess I can't let you down' Finn said playfully

It took Finn few minutes to climb. Finally he reached Quinn's room.

'May I'He pointed at Quinn's bed'

'Be my guest" He jumped at it and notice a book'

'Oh . This is the book where they kill main character by cutting his head'

'Thanks' Quinn was irritated now.

'You're Welcome' You don't have to read books. Just ask me' Finn said with big grin

'You know Finn , you didn't tell me the end of story"

''Oh. When Robert died Joffrey became king. Ned fund out that he is…'

' Not that story silly'.Quinn interrupted' The one that you told me when we met in church this afternoon'

'What church. I don't even go to chuch. You must be mistaken"

'Finn!'Quinn frowned

' OK. If you really want to. So Man should have respect for three women: His mother, Mary and …'

'And?' Quinn was getting impatient

'And' said Finn teasingly.

'Finn'

'Quinn'

'Quinn' they hear Quinn's mother 'Quinnie. Can I come in?.Is everything good? I've Heard some noises'

'In a few minutes mom. I'm all right" Quinn Responded

'Finn you need to go right now Or my mother will kill you if she find you in my bedroom'

'Finn hurry up. Not by the door you bloody fool. Chop chop" Quinn started to Panic'

Finn grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. 'Shhhh. I didn't get to finish. So Man should have respect for his mother , Mary and.."he stared into Quinn's eyes which were the most beautiful thing in the whole world for him. Then he close his. Quinn did the same and when she opened them. Finn was already gone.

**Later at that evening**

Finn was running awal form Quinn's Home as fast as he could when he spotted some girl jogging on the other Side of a Road.

'RACHEL!' He called her and asked to come to him.

'Rachel what you're doing here. You're living in other part of city? Are you thinking about something' Finn knew Rach very well and he knew that when she have long jogging session it's because she needed to clean her mind and calm down

'You could said that.' Of course Rachel don't want to tell Finn reason why shy was doing it.

'Look Finn it's shooting star over there. Let's make wish; '

**PLEASE REVIEW **** Sadly I don't get Any rewievs on chapter three and I really appreciate your opinions. I want to know what you think to improve my writting and to knowi f I should continue **


End file.
